


Sneaking Out, A Cigarette, and New Beginnings

by fishisinlimbo



Series: Vampires [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Italian Mafia, Smoking, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishisinlimbo/pseuds/fishisinlimbo
Summary: Taking place three weeks after [Moonshine, A Red Suit, and the Cold Chicago Wind], Midas sneaks out of her house to go see her new... boyfriend?  What are you supposed to call the man who turned you into a vampire, who is decades older than you, and who doesn't seem interested in doing cutesy couple things?  Either way, Dryden explains some things about the vampire world, and then he takes things into the bedroom once more!  Premarital sex?  *gasp!*  (P.S., enjoy the soft sex while you still can!)
Relationships: Midas Well/Dryden Vitale
Series: Vampires [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004010
Kudos: 3





	Sneaking Out, A Cigarette, and New Beginnings

1925, Chicago

Midas tiptoed out of the room she and her sister, Alessia, shared in her tenement home. She was being careful not to wake her or their parents as she snuck out, though she wasn’t quite used to being able to hear far more than they could. Her footsteps echoed in her own ears despite making sure to make as little footfall as possible. She carefully opened the squeaky front door, very slowly, watching behind her for any sign of movement, listening for the door to her parents’ room. The squeak was deafening for her, but no one seemed to wake. Closing the door was an equal challenge, but no later than she’d gotten it latched did Midas dart off in the direction of her destination.

Dryden’s cozy little house was not too far off, but it was far enough that she always wished she could take the car. But if she were to try to start the car, she’d be caught for sure. At least it wasn’t  _ too _ cold out tonight. Even still, Midas wrapped her coat tighter around herself, increasing her pace. Her thoughts ran excitedly through how Dryden would react when she showed up, and what they’d do together. Her family had been berating her for the last week or two about why she was so tired during the day or why she refused to go anywhere with them anymore, but despite living her little double life, she was energetic as ever as she got closer and closer to the house of her new… “boyfriend”? Could she even call him that? He was several decades older than she was, even if he didn’t look it, and their relationship didn’t even come close to resembling what she’d been taught a “normal relationship” looked like. She was sneaking out, leading a double life, and it’s not like he was courting her, or even attempting to. And their relationship consisted largely of premarital sex. She liked the taboo of it all almost as much as she liked Dryden himself.

As Midas neared Dryden’s house, she began to sense his presence with her newfound vampire powers. She was able to sense every living person around her, and tell whether they were human or vampiric and even their blood type and any health problems within said blood. She could easily recognize people she knew this way. Her excitement mounted as she practically ran up to knock on the door.

Dryden answered the door with a smile, as if he were expecting her. She smiled back and threw her arms around the man, unable to contain herself any longer. He smelled of his favorite cigarettes, a scent she’d grown to enjoy. He buried his face in her curls, breathing her in as well. 

“Are you surprised to see me?" Midas asked excitedly. Dryden chuckled softly. 

"No," he replied, but he was smiling. “How could I be surprised when you come to see me every week on the same two or three days?” He chuckled again. “Please come in,” he invited, stepping aside, and she complied. Dryden’s house was starting to feel more comfortable than her own. At least here, she could be herself and not have to worry about trying to cover up her new…  _ condition. _ She didn’t have to worry about forcing human food down her throat or feeling sick afterward. Her family had definitely noticed, but there wasn’t much more she could do. But here, Dryden gave her blood and accepted her for who and what she was. It was a nice relief.

“Some blood, darling?” he offered as if reading her mind. She nodded as she sat at his dining room table, sighing softly. The adrenaline was falling away and exhaustion was quickly replacing it. The radio talking in the background wasn’t helping either. She was grateful when Dryden placed a glass of blood in front of her, and she drank it up fervently.

He sat across from her with his own glass and pulled out a cigarette from his pack. She watched his movements as he lit it and started smoking it. At least despite his unpredictability, Midas could always depend on his cigarettes being close by. She wasn’t sure why exactly he continued to smoke them, other than perhaps it was just a comfortable habit…

“Why do you still smoke?” she asked, speaking her mind. Dryden raised an eyebrow and looked up at her.

“It’s comfortable for others, humans and vampires alike. And I like the taste and smell.” 

“How is it comfortable?” Midas tilted her head in confusion. Dryden turned his head to the side to breathe the smoke out so it wouldn’t go in her face.

“People let down their guard more easily. They’re more apt to listen to you if you also let down your own guard.” He looked back at her. “Smoking gives the illusion of letting down one’s own guard.” Midas’s eyebrows furrowed. But it made sense. She’d definitely fallen into the same trap not even a month ago when he’d first brought her back here. 

“Anyway,” he said, smiling at her, “enough about me. What’s on your mind? How’s your family?” 

“They’re okay,” Midas said, finishing off her glass. Dryden stood and grabbed the bottle he’d left on the counter to refill both of their cups. “Father just bought us our first radio!” She grinned excitedly. “Alessia and I spend a lot of time together listening to it, even if we don’t always understand what they’re talking about.”

“That sounds nice,” Dryden commented, sipping from his glass. “It’s nice that you both have something to do together.”

“Yeah, I wish Mother would see it that way. She was pretty angry with Father that he’d bought the radio to begin with.” Midas sighed. “I don’t know how much it cost but I think that’s probably why.” She glanced up at Dryden when he tilted his head slightly.

“Why don’t I introduce you to someone tomorrow night?” he said, and Midas furrowed her eyebrows. “I’ll get you a better job with more upward movement, and then maybe you can start to make more money for your family.” Midas drank her blood slowly, listening intently. “Perhaps then, your mother wouldn’t have to be so worried about money.”

“Isn’t a job with the mafia the best I can do right now?” Midas asked, unbelieving. But Dryden just chuckled, finishing off and putting out his cigarette.

“You haven’t seen how much the vampire side is pulling in lately.” Midas furrowed her eyebrows further, her lips parting with her confused expression.

“Vampire side…?”

“Honey, you didn’t really think the mafia was only composed of humans, now did you?” Dryden laughed softly, downing the rest of his blood. “There’s a vampire side too, and they’re making quite good money with blood sales on top of everything else. Humans aren’t the only ones that are thirsty. The speakeasy we met in is vampire-run.” Midas’s eyes were wide now, processing everything. “That’s why I was so surprised to see you there. Humans are not part of the regular clientele, and they especially don’t deliver blood to such speakeasies.” Midas’s eyes widened further.

“I was delivering… blood…?” Dryden laughed a bit more.

“It’s packaged to look like moonshine, of course.” He reached across the table and ran a finger under her chin, smiling at her. “I suppose it was fate that they had a beautiful human girl do the job of a vampire.” Midas blushed and cast her eyes down and to the side.

“I’m not human anymore, though,” she replied, her voice low and soft. Dryden’s smile and eyes softened. He stood, walking around the table to sit in the chair next to her.

“You’ll be able to get out tomorrow night, right?” Dryden asked gently. “I’ll be sure to arrange a meeting with a colleague, and then you can start making the most of your vampirism.”

Midas nodded slightly, taking a breath. “I do have to work tomorrow, but I can come after that.” Dryden kissed her temple and Midas sighed as she felt his hot breath against her. 

“I can’t wait,” he replied, putting a finger under her chin again, lifting her face to look at him. She did, staring into his hazel eyes. He smiled softly and leaned in, kissing her lips gently. Her eyes fluttered shut and she kissed back, any and all stress or worry melting out of her in that moment. His lips against hers was always a relief. She felt his other hand brush through her curls, ending up on the back of her neck. Her infatuation and her lust for him surged in her chest and stomach, among other places. She could never tell if it was a result of Dryden’s emotional influence powers or if she simply wanted him that much. 

But it was Midas that broke the kiss. “Dryden, I… I can’t…” Her eyes went to the table. But Dryden’s finger brought her chin back up, forcing her to look at him.

“It’s okay, Midas,” he said softly, his voice soothing. His thumb brushed her cheek. “There’s nothing to be worried about or afraid of.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t… do it so much…” Midas muttered, her eyes flickering away again. Dryden raised an eyebrow.

“Does it bother you?” he asked, letting her chin drop but leaving his hand there so that it rested against her cheek. His thumb rubbed her skin softly and she swallowed.

“N-no…” Her eyes studied the mottled wood of the table as her index finger scratched at it absentmindedly. “But someone might think…” she trailed off.

“Who cares what anyone thinks?” Dryden quickly scoffed. Her eyes flicked back up to him. “We’re two adults and this is a new decade. It’s not Victorian England,” he said with a short laugh. “Come on, you’re allowed to be a bit self-indulgent. So?” He stood, holding out a hand to her. She watched for a moment before taking a breath and taking his hand, standing to up meet his gaze. Dryden smiled and led her around the table and then through a door opposite his front door. She followed, hand in his hand, not saying a word but excited and giddy to herself that Dryden was encouraging and endorsing being together - in more ways than one - as much as they could. He was so  _ thrilling _ , so wonderfully  _ intoxicating _ that she was finding it harder and harder to be apart from him. She loved the adventure he offered, the taboo even of being with him and being with him in secret. She didn’t want to ever stop.

Dryden led them into his bedroom and closed the door behind them. She smiled up at him, her cheeks flushing, and he returned her smile with a soft one of his own, his hand coming up to caress her cheek. He bent down the few inches between them to press his lips against hers in a tender, even loving, kiss. She kissed back, increasing the pressure behind her lips and wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands dropped to her hips, pulling her close to him. Dryden was the first to part his lips and Midas let her tongue meet his, sighing softly and melting into him. His fingertips traced her waist, over her dress and girdle, and she could feel him slowly gathering fabric in his hands, her dress hem climbing up her legs inch by inch. They parted as he lifted it over her head, and once he had dropped it onto the floor, his hands replaced themselves back at her waist. One pulled her closer, one reached up to fondle her breast over the fabric that still covered it.

Dryden’s touch and hungry eyes made her feel less and less self-conscious with each time that they lay together. She was curvy, exceptionally so, despite her brassiere and girdle designed to hide such a body. The women whom she found herself staring at every so often had bodies as straight as pencils, and while she could guess that many dressed to hide any defining features, as she did, she found herself attracted to the appearance she did not have. Even her mother and sister had smaller, straighter bodies than she.

But Dryden cherished her every curve and feature, and did so with such a lust and such a love that Midas could not help but feel that she was the most beautiful woman in the world in his presence. And while his eyes wandered over others when they were out together, they always came back to rest on her, and admire her. He had chosen  _ her _ after all, and none of these other beautiful women. She had even started to feel that, if it were just the two of them, and no one else, she was comfortable wearing just her outer clothes around his house, with none of the shapewear altering the appearance of her curves beneath. And that was something Midas had not felt for many years.

Midas shed her bra and girdle quickly, quicker still than even Dryden could have done it, and as he gazed at her, his lust swelled, filling the room, which in turn caused her own lust and infatuation to surge. Her feelings were always strongest with Dryden, and especially in this room, together as one. She needed him,  _ badly. _ She craved his touch, his kiss, his thrust.

Dryden reached up with both hands, now squeezing and fondling both breasts and her nipples as well, and she leaned into him, moaning softly as she kissed him. There was a desire to push him down onto the bed and climb on top of him and just  _ get on with it _ , but there was also a desire to take this slow, to savor every moment, every soft touch, and hope that it would never end. And knowing that either way it  _ would _ end but either way, she’d be back tomorrow, she couldn’t decide which desire she wanted to give into.

But she didn’t have to decide, because there was Dryden, taking off the rest of his clothes as well, his influence surging around them. She watched hungrily as he freed himself - all of himself - from his fabric prison, but she could only watch, for it still felt strange to be the one to touch him first in any interaction or any capacity, even though he had just been touching her. It all still felt very taboo, very overtly against everything she’d been taught. Dryden leading her was of some comfort at least.

She still had only barely stroked him with her hand in the time she’d known him, choosing her mouth or her vagina instead to handle his member and give him pleasure. But curiosity and desire had gotten the best of her, and she reached forward to stroke him, kissing him again to mask her insecurity and nervousness, and any inexperience she showed. He felt good in her hand, thick and solid, and seemed to fit perfectly within her wrapped fingers. She stroked slowly, careful not to pull any of the sensitive skin too hard, careful not to cause him any pain otherwise. And though she was sure that he wasn’t getting too much pleasure from it, for he never even stroked himself this slowly, he humored her and moaned softly against her lips.

Before too long though, Midas’s nervousness overwhelmed her, and she let go, choosing instead to press herself against him and push them as a unit toward the bed. Dryden took over the lead now, running his hands over her body and rotating them until she had her back to the bed, and then they parted lips and he pushed her backwards onto it. She let out a small squeak as she fell, but then looked up at Dryden with a meek smile. The look that gazed back at her was almost predatory, but still held enough kindness and infatuation not to scare her. His eyes were dark, though, unreadable as always. But his smirk wanted her, as always, and she could feel his lust, his infatuation, his hunger, all swirling in his influence, all bringing out her own. Or maybe that was just her own that she was feeling, brought out in force from his influence raging. Either way, it only made her want him more.

Dryden climbed onto the bed over her, leaning down to kiss her gently, and Midas sighed softly into it. Her arms instinctively wrapped around him, and one of his hands explored her body, first squeezing her breast and fondling her nipple, then slipping lower over her stomach and abdomen, and then sideways to rest on her hip. His hips grinded against her own as they made out. Perhaps he was feeling this desire too, this desire to get things going, the desire to be inside her… But instead, he just kept kissing her, their tongues dancing, their lips moving together in time. They were both panting into each other’s mouth, and Dryden’s hand moved slowly back up over her body to rest at her neck, his thumb stroking her cheek. Midas was a little surprised when she felt and heard him moan softly into the kiss, for Dryden wasn’t all that vocal when she wasn’t pleasuring him in some way. But when they’d parted, Dryden’s predatory gaze was gone, replaced by a soft, loving smile.

“I don’t kiss you enough,” he murmured to her, pressing his forehead to hers. She smiled back and pulled him closer with the arms she had wrapped around him. 

“So kiss me more,” she breathed, and he obliged, though this time, he pressed himself into her as well. Midas moaned into the kiss, arching her back and pressing her chest into his. Dryden held her close, their lips dancing again, this time in time with his thrusts. 

Midas clung to him as he fucked her, her hands exploring his back and running through his hair. She could feel his hand grip the sheets beneath her as he growled and groaned into the kiss. The predatory feeling was back, but Midas loved it, relished in it even. She loved that Dryden stalked her, hunted her, and conquered her, even if she practically fell into his hands. His hands… His hands were large and soft, and always warm. They squeezed her breasts and her thighs with an unseen strength behind them. It made trusting him just that much more fun, because sometimes that trust felt _dangerous_.

Dryden bit her lip with his sharp fangs, and Midas squeaked, breaking the kiss to look up at the man above her. Her moans were involuntary as he thrust in and out of her, slowing momentarily before speeding back up. A growl escaped his throat, and his eyes were deep and dark, so much so that she could easily have gotten lost in them.

And as per usual, Dryden’s hand shifted to Midas’s throat, pressing down as he snarled and growled. He put his weight into that hand as he used the other hand to fondle her nipple. Midas could no longer form thoughts, everything felt so intense and incredible. She felt her body heating up and getting close to orgasm, and the lack of blood and oxygen to her brain made her arms go limp, falling away from Dryden’s body. Just as the corners of her vision started going dark, just as she fell into her orgasm, Dryden released her neck. A loud moan, like all of her previous moans had just been combining in her throat, escaped, as she arched her back, pushing her chest into Dryden. Dryden grit his teeth as Midas’s vagina pulsed around his cock and he filled her just as his influence filled the room with lust and desire.

The room fell quiet save for their panting, timed with the other’s breathing. Dryden pulled out and fell beside her, closing his eyes.

“Good God above, you feel so good,” Dryden breathed after a moment. Midas curled herself into Dryden’s arms, laying her head on his shoulder.

“You do too,” she said softly, relishing in her afterglow. Dryden’s influence had calmed down, and she wasn’t sure if she could still feel it surrounding her or if the feelings of satisfaction and contentment were her own. Soon, though, exhaustion took her over, from a lack of sleep over the past several days, and she dozed off right there in Dryden’s arms. 


End file.
